


Snowed In

by SeveralSmallHedgehogs



Series: Lifeline [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralSmallHedgehogs/pseuds/SeveralSmallHedgehogs
Summary: It's been one semester since the crew went their separate ways to college. It's winter break and they've met up to catch up about what's been going on, but... then it snowed. A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some very light fluff and a positive mood. For anyone else who's home for the holidays and stressed about it.

          It wasn’t supposed to snow.

          Keith had checked the forecast _right_ before he went over to Lance’s house for the Christmas get-together. But here it was, ten o’clock at night, and everything outside was buried under seven inches of snow that had apparently fallen in the last three hours.

          “I don’t _get it,_ ” Hunk said, peering out the window next to Keith. “It wasn’t supposed to snow!”  
          “It says here they’ve been predicting snow here for the last day and a half,” Allura reported from the couch, her eyes on her phone. “Were you reading the right forecasts?”

          Keith pulled out his phone and tapped the weather app. Then he groaned. “I had it set to my college’s weather,” he admitted. A glance at Hunk’s phone told him Hunk had made the same mistake.

          They’d all been on winter break for a few days now, and Allura had suggested over the group chat that they get together and catch up. It was hard to keep in touch during the semester, what with everyone having gone to different schools. They were still close enough to visit each other, but it meant taking off a whole day from homework and papers and everything. That was a pretty big commitment. But Lance had made it to Keith’s school at least twice monthly since the semester started.

          Now Lance appeared behind Keith and whistled when he saw the view outside the window. “I don’t know about you guys, but I wouldn’t be comfortable driving _anywhere_ in that. I’ll ask Mamá if you can sleep over.”

          Allura began, “Lance, we don’t want to trouble you…” But she trailed off, because Lance had already gone to the door and was calling down the stairs in Spanish. Keith had picked up a few words since he started dating Lance, but he couldn’t catch enough to understand what Lance was saying.

          Lance’s mom called back a response, and Lance pulled his head back into the media room. “You’re good,” he said.

          “Cool. I’ll tell my parents,” Pidge said, whipping out their phone. Shiro, Allura, and Hunk picked up their phones to do the same. Keith was the only one who hesitated.

          “I don’t know,” he said uncertainly. “I don’t think they’ll be very happy with  me sleeping over on such short notice.”

          Before Lance could open his mouth, Hunk broke in, “Man, there’s half a foot of snow out there, and they haven’t cleared the road yet. Are you planning to _walk?_ ”

          Keith didn’t respond. “You have a point,” he said, and tapped out a message to his mom: _The snow’s too deep to drive in, so I’m sleeping at Lance’s house. Someone can drop me off at home in the morning._ His parents went to bed pretty early; his mom most likely wouldn’t see the message until the morning. Hopefully Lance would be willing to drive him home in the morning. Lance was good at putting a positive spin on things, so Lance would probably be able to help Keith convince his parents that sleeping over had been for the best.

          Instead of taking up the living room all night, they moved upstairs into the media room. Pidge sat on the couch. Shiro sat in an armchair and Allura perched on the arm next to Shiro. Hunk took the floor. Keith and Lance went to sit on the couch with Pidge. As soon as they sat down, though, Pidge moved to the floor.

          “What’s wrong?” Keith asked.

          Pidge looked over their shoulder and narrowed their eyes. “I’m not sitting next to you two. I don’t want to hear you making out or whatever during the movie.”

          “We _won’t,_ ” Keith protested, but Pidge had already turned back around.

          Lance just shrugged and picked up the remote. “All right, so, let’s pick a movie,” he said, scrolling through Netflix. “ _Nightmare Before Christmas?_ ”

          “Too Halloweeny,” Pidge said immediately. “If we watch anything Tim Burton, we’ll end up watching Halloween movies for the rest of the night.”

          “All right.” Lance scrolled on. “What about the Grinch movie? The first one?” He searched for a little bit, but couldn’t find it. Then he checked under kids’ movies, hoping it might be there. He didn’t find the Grinch movie, but he found something else.

          “Hey.” Lane stopped on _Frozen._ “How about this? Appropriate, right?”

          “No,” was Keith’s immediate response.

          “Aw, come on.” Pidge elbowed his shin. “It’s not _that_ bad.”

          He shook his head adamantly. “I haven’t watched it and I don’t plan to, all right? It’s stupid.”

          There was a pause. The others looked at each other. Hunk asked Keith, “You haven’t seen _Frozen_?”

          “No.”

          Hunk looked at Lance. “We’re watching _Frozen._ ”

          “Agreed,” Pidge chimed in. Allura laughed, and Shiro just gave a very dad-like sigh.

          “ _Frozen_ it is!” Lance said cheerfully, hitting a button on the remote.

          “If you’re watching that, then I’m leaving.” Keith got to his feet, but before he could take a step, Lance had wrapped him in a bear hug and pulled him back down onto the couch.  

          “Just watch a little,” he wheedled, keeping his arms locked around Keith. “I promise it’s not as bad as the publicity says it is!”

          Keith looked at him, about to reiterate his refusal, but he stopped. “Don’t give me the puppy eyes,” he told Lance. “Don’t give me the puppy eyes, that’s not fair! Lance, come on!” Lance was still giving him the puppy eyes. Keith couldn’t resist them for long; it was only about five seconds before he relented. “I’ll stay until the halfway point,” he grumbled. “Hey, Allura, I trust you. You’ll tell me when the halfway point is, right?”

          She nodded. “Sure.”

          Keith and Lance shifted so they were in a better cuddling position. Keith had seriously underestimated the power of a good cuddle. Cuddling could make him feel better about pretty much anything. Even watching a Disney princess movie where one of the main characters eats the same carrot that a reindeer had just taken a bite out of.

          “That’s _disgusting,_ ” he said, wrinkling his nose. “Allura, are we halfway through the movie yet?”

          “No,” she replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

          He asked a few mores times and kept getting shushed by everyone else. Eventually he just stopped asking. The movie went on a lot longer than he was expecting it to. After the end, though, he had to ask, “Was that guy about to chop Elsa’s _head_ off? In a _Disney_ movie?”

          Lance snorted. “If you think _that’s_ scary for a Disney movie, you should see the creepy glowing Babadook they have in _Moana_.”

          Pidge pointed at him. “ _That’s_ a good movie.”

          “We’re not watching that, too, are we?” Keith asked. He’d had enough animated princesses for one night.

          “Nah,” Hunk told him. “I say we watch _Home Alone_ next.”

          Lance released Keith and leaned over to grab the remote off of the floor. Keith resisted the urge to reach after him; he was cold with Lance’s sudden absence. Instead he waited impatiently for Lance to sit back up again and find the movie. Then, when Lance sat back again, Keith scooted over and wrapped an arm around him. Lance grinned and did the same.

          Pidge glanced over at them. “You two are going to give us all cavities,” they commented.

          Keith frowned. “What are you talking about?”

          “Too sweet,” Hunk explained. Then he looked at Shiro and Allura. Sometime during the movie, Allura had somehow squeezed into the chair with Shiro, although she was half sitting on him and their had their arms around each other. “And you two,” Hunk said sternly. “Don’t think we didn’t see you sneaking kisses.”

          Shiro’s cheeks colored, but Allura just waved dismissively. “We’re not bothering anyone, are we? Just watch the movie. Isn’t this the one where the child turns his home into a death trap?”

          “That’s… one way of putting it,” Shiro admitted.

          Lance grinned. “ _And_ it’s completely accurate.”

 

          They turned down the volume when Lance’s family started going to bed, but they kept watching movies. Keith started to nod off around midnight, and eventually he fell asleep on Lance’s shoulder. Lance shifted into a more comfortable position and glanced around at everyone else. Pidge and Hunk were still watching intently. Sometime during the last movie, Shiro had moved to sit on the floor, and now he rested his head against the chair behind him as Allura ran her hands through his hair, combing it back with her fingers. He seemed to be enjoying it.

          Lance looked down at Keith. His bangs had fallen in front of his face. Lance lifted a hand and brushed them back off his forehead. The touch woke Keith, and he blinked sleepily and looked up at Lance. “What time is it?” he murmured.

          “About one in the morning,” Lance replied. Pidge turned around to shush him, and he lowered his voice and added, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

          Keith made a low noise and turned his head a little, pressing his forehead against Lance’s neck. After a minute, it was apparent that he’d fallen asleep again.

          Lance smiled and, after a moment’s hesitation, kissed the top of Keith’s head. Keith shifted a little, but he didn’t wake up. Lance sighed happily and put his other arm around him, and then looked up and turned his attention back to the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did shamelessly promote Moana in this fic. It's a really great movie and you should all go see it if you can. The music and plot and everything are freaking amazing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not share Keith's views on Frozen. It's an okay movie. Seriously. Almost anything is tolerable in small doses. Even Frozen.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [SeveralSmallHedgehogs](http://severalsmallhedgehogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
